Bounty Thief
by Nexylex
Summary: A merchant's daughter is hunted down by loan sharks, she now takes in bounties in order to pay back her fathers debt. With bounties running low, and her life turning bleak, she looks for a new target. Luckily Akatsuki is full of wanted criminals. KakuzuXOc Rated M for Hidan's mouth
1. new friends

Chapter 1

I dont own naruto only my character.

This will be my first fanfiction, so please leave comments about how I am doing. Ill post often, so keep checking back in for more updates.

This will be a KakuzuxOC female so leave now if its not your thing.

* * *

My eyes were getting dry and sore from flipping through several papers in such poor lighting. Bounties were become rare nowadays, what with all the ninjas about. Just recently though all the demands for bounties have vanished. Even my own stock pile of possible targets were getting taken from me everyday it seemed like.

Without the bounty money I was in big trouble. Loan sharks from almost every village were after my head. My father was a merchant of sorts, a very poor one at that. He made bad deals, and lost a lot of money. The only way he could keep my mother and I safe and fed was to dip into untrustworthy sources.

He was never able to repay them of course, and whenever they came to collect, we had already skipped town. I didnt know if I should be thankful to him for trying so hard, or hate him for the fact that I was now on the line for his debt.

Sighing deeply I trashed the stack of bounties. They had all been claimed, and I was now jobless. Who was doing this? Obviously someone with a lot of time on their hands, and extremly powerful to take down the more difficult targets.

I couldnt let this stop me though, I had to keep moving to the next town in the morning. Just yesterday a bunch of grunts for a collector were seen shaking down poor peddlers for payments.

Before the sun was even up I was throwing what little I owned into my pack and leaving town. The next village wasnt far, but it was well known for sure. Konoha land of fire, and home to some of the most powerful ninja. I remember hearing stories all the way in the country of lighting about a young boy taking down several known ninjas that even the anbu had trouble with.

Part of myself always wanted to be a full fledged ninja, but I was never given that chance due to my upbringing. What I did know, I learned on the way in my travels. Nothing fancy, just basics to survive in this world.

As I finally neared the gates of konoha, I had to come up with a false ID. I didnt want anyone to possibly know who I really was. Names...names...something easy to remember...saeko..meaning serene. Fuji, meaning furtune. Two things I never have, but one day my false name will become truth.

The ninja guards were chatting it up at the gate, sharing mission stories perhaps. They spotted me as I neared and stopped talking to confront me. "Good day miss, ill need a name and purpose before you can enter". I looked up at the man, he towered over my small body. I flashed him the best smile I could muster.

"Saeko fuji, sir! And im here for the site seeing. Quite a beautiful village here..konowa was it?" I said playing the innocent bubbly travler part.

"Ah...konoha actually..well keep outta trouble miss saeko, we have a lot for you to enjoy here" he replied while rubbing the back of his head, glacing at his partner with a 'really..this girl must be a hermit' look. His partner replied with a shrug and let me pass.

I didnt like jumping towns so much, I missed my home, my parents, having better shoes. My feet were killing! The site of an inn was much welcomed after the long trip.

"Hi, id like a room for one please." I asked taking out my money pouch. The site nearly made me cry. I had barley enough for one night and maybe some cheap food for two days. "Of course! You look exhusted, poor thing out there all alone."

I frowned at her "I can handle myself.." I said with more venom than I intended.

I must of had a scary look on my face because her face paled as she handed me my room keys. "Did ya hear? The kazekage was kiddnapped by this group of rouge ninjas called akatsuki." A konoha village ninja was talking with an outsider, the headband around her neck showed that she was from Suna.

"Hope he made it back safely..." she replied, fiddling with the metal headband. "Im sure he is, we sent help, and they have posted bounties on any members that are turned in".

'Bingo'..I thought as I hurried to my room to work on my next plan of action. I needed more information on this group, how many members, how tough they were, and most importantly, how much the reward was. I spent the rest of the night resting and soaking my feet in warm water. my shoes were in tatters, and my cloths looked boarderline begger quality.

I woke up early enough to catch the merchants setting up their stalls, they were exposed to a more variety of people. After many hours of walking the streets, and many more questions later I was able to get enough information on one bounty in perticular, a man by the name kakazu. The information came from another travler like myself. The drawn picture was like a childs drawing, and it didnt help that half of the persons face was covered by a mask. That could be a number of ninja that are running around.

I was fustrated, with more than half a month since my last bounty, and more collectors closing in on me, it was safe to say I was panicking.

"Why didnt I just become a cook or something! Open a ramen shop! Uuugh!" I ruffled my hair in fustration.

"Ramen!?" I almost went deaf as someone practically yelled in my ear. I turned around with a pained look, only to see an even louder fashion statment. Standing before me was a blonde ninja wearing bright orange cloths.

"Why the yelling!?" I shouted back rubbing my ear with my index finger.

"Heh sorry...I just really love ramen...hey! I know ill treat ya to the best place in town! Might convince you to open your own." Before I could reply or accept, I was being dragged down the street by the loud boy.

I didnt mind a free meal, my stomach was growling at the smell. I was gonna put off eating another day in order to save money. I glanced at the boy from the corner of my eye. For a ninja he was awfully kind, and...not so stealthy.

"My names Naruto, by the way.. better not forget it cause imma be hokage." He said grinning widely not breaking eye contact with his bowl.

"Saeko...my names saeko" I replied. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"You seem like a cool person, and in need of a meal, besides anyone willing to make ramen is a friend to me!" He looked up and flashed me a thumbs up.

I smiled back and started devoring the food before me, and we talked about ninja moves, and fights we were in.

"I even fought itachi uchiha..." he trailed off as if the name caused him pain. His hand gripping his chopsticks tightly, they looked like they were about to snap.

"Is something wrong?.." I asked while slurping up a mouth full of noodles.

"He was related to someone very important to me, because of him sasuke left...him and that damn akatsuki!" Naruto gritted his teeth and ate the last of his noodles inhumanly quick out of anger.

The mentioning of akatsuki made my ears perk up, and I smiled as innocently as I could "who are they?"

"A bunch of no good runaway ninjas that betrayed their village, and even almost killed the kazekage." He paid the waitress who took away our empty bowls.

"Interesting...do you know where they are?" I tried prying a bit more, I already knew that stuff.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and gave me a questioning look, "nooo...still working on that, why do you wanna know?" I didnt know if I should tell the truth or give him a believable story, most people dont like bounty hunters.

I went with the fake story "I just figured I could help you in searching for them, I have to repay you somehow for the meal" I paused and remembered my funds were low, and I wouldnt be able to live at the inn another night.

"Im not an official ninja but I can fight!" Naruto smiled and gave me a bear hug.

"Of course! Ill even be your sensei!" I couldnt help but blush from the sudden contact, its not everyday I get treated like this. Most people either gave me the cold shoulder or if they were collectors, attempt to beat the living day lights out of me.

"Sensei!?" I was both insulted and greatful, from the sound of these new bounties I could use more training.

"Yeah! If you're gonna help, you need to be stronger...and from what you tell me, you only know acadamy level jutsu" I looked down in shame, its true, I didnt have much experiance in the fighting department.

"Thanks naruto...I owe you big time..." he nodded enthusiasticly "you got a place to stay?"

I sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my head. Tonight id have to stay outside the village walls or risk not eating anymore till my next payday. He seemed to pick up on this and was back to dragging me down the street toward his house I guessed.

Naruto had to be one of the sloppiest housekeepers ever...the site was something straight from a horror movie, and dont let me get started on the smell, was that rotten milk!?

He stutted in, almost too proud of his troll cave. "Uh geez naruto, how can you stand the smell!?" I looked up from a pile that seemed to be moving and almost face palmed.

"What smell?" The orange ninja was wearing a cloths pin on his nose, and was rummaging through a pile of cloths. He pulled out some pjs and a very odd looking sleeping cap. I reconsidered my options right away, obviously I was dealing with a looney.

Before I could protest his offer kindly, Naruto was already sprawled out on his bed, snoring loudly with the cloths pins still clamped to his nose. I sighed, and rolled up my sleeves. No way was I gonna lay in this mess, and it couldnt be healthy for him.

Nearly five hours later I had the room sparkling clean, cloths hung up, and all rotten food thrown out. I smiled at the room admiring my handy work, and chose a nice spot on the floor to curl up on. Just as I was about to settle down and sleep, someone knocked on the door. I ignored it, not my house, not my problem...BAM BAM BAM!

I groaned and got up again since obviously Naruto was out of commission. Upon opening the door I was verbly assulted by a raging pink haired woman. What was with konoha and the shouting!?

"Hurry up Naruto! Augh! Stop being lazy! tsunade needs to see us!" I glared at her with baggy eyes, and had the right mind to slam the door in her face. As soon as the pink monster saw that I was not the orange ninja she instatly blushed and put on a apologetic face.

"Oh...I didnt know naruto had someone over, are you...his.." she nudged her head toward the snoring ball of blankets, and whispered as if it was a secret "girlfriend?".

I raised my eyebrow at her and my eye twitched, it took all my will power to control myself. I get really cranky without my sleep "no, im a friend, and just let me stay here for the night." I pinched the bridge of my nose in attempt to stop a headache.

"Oh! Good!"...good? Must be a crush of his, "might wanna wake him up, the hokage needs him right away."

I nodded and promptly shut the door before she could ask anymore questions, and walked up to naruto. I nudged him with my foot in his side earning a grunt and mummbled talk about the toilet being in use. I nudged harder "hey get up, some pink haired girl is asking for you..."

As soon as I was about to kick him across the room, he shot up and yelled "sakura!?" He bolted up and got dressed, "come on saeko! Away!" I yelped as I was thrown onto his back and rushed out the door, flopping against his back like a rag doll. This was not in my travel plans...

* * *

So thats chapter one, I know its not a whole lot of action yet, but I have a lot planned so stay tuned!

Leave comments, or email me at nexylex13 to lemme know whats good, whats bad, and if you have any fanfiction for me to check out! Gotta suport each other right kakazu!?

"Pay me enough, then we'll talk. Bad enough im having to deal with you and hidan..."

"Hey! Im fucking awesome! The readers are really here for me!"


	2. taste of death

Chapter 2

I dont own Naruto, only saeko.

Thank you everyone who is reading, and I hope I continue to entertain you!

* * *

With the combination of no sleep and konohas crazy staff of ninja, it was safe to say that I was royally ticked off. As Naruto followed sakura toward the hokage's office, I had time to plan my revenge, and catch some zzz's while he carried me.

Once we arived I was woken up by tsunade clearing her throat. "Who is this naruto..." he blushed and set me down once he relized what he was doing. "Im saeko, a friend of naruto...". Something about this lady didnt sit right with me. She seemed so fake, like her skin wasnt hers, I couldnt help but stare at her huge breasts either,

'Holy crap, what does she hide in those? Smoke bombs!?' The busty hokage broke my train of thought with tapping her nails on her desk. I looked up slowly to meet her intense glare. This lady was scary...

"Why did you bring her? We are dealing with sensitive information, I dont need things leaking out more than they already are."

Naruto stepped forward as I was about to reply "she has offered her help in capturing and stopping the akatsuki." He had a serious look on his face, like the one I saw at the ramen shop.

"She hardly looks like the type to be able to help.." she gestered to my ragged apperance, and my less then intimidating stature.

"Im quick!" I blurted out "and I learn fast too" I didnt like people judging. Sure ive seen better days, but that didnt mean I couldnt hold my own in a fight.

"Fine, but she is your responsibility naruto. Dont blame me if she dies." With more stern glares then a disapointed mother, tsunade finally motions to the air and two more people appeared suddenly. "From now on your new team will consist of sai, and yamato, your new captain."

Naruto seemed to be the one with the most disbelief written all over his face. "You gonna be kidding grandma! You know kakashi is our captain! And no one can replace sasuke!" There was that name again, held so high in naruto's eyes. Makes me wonder what was so great about this sasuke person.

Sakura didnt seem too pleased either but she greeted them with sad eyes, and shared information about a meeting with a man named orochimaru.

The name was familiar, most people in the sound village spoke of him. Not the most kind hearted people, but was a good bounty hot spot. I listened patiently keeping key points in mind. Like how we were using the form of a former akatsuki member to lure out the spy.

I didnt know what my role was in this mission, but I decided not to get involved with the new tense team 7. Once we reached the bridge and were now waiting for the appointed time, I decided to pop the question.

"So...who was this sasuke..." the moment the words left my mouth the air got heavy, and both naruto and sakura looked down. 'Sheesh you'd think I just killed their puppy and kicked it...'

"He was a commrade, our friend, and was like a brother to me." Naruto balled up his fists and continued "orochimaru took him away, and if I dont save him, that snake will take sasuke's body". I swore I saw his eyes change, but I shook my head to be sure, "I never had a sibbling, but I see he means a lot to you."

Sakura nodded, and faced me "where did you come from saeko?" The question caught me off guard, so far its been all about them, and I didnt mind being a shadow.

"No where special and grand like you guys, just a tiny village in the country of earth, was brought up as a merchants daughter" I wasnt lying, but I wasnt about to go into details. Usually once people hear that you are almost millions in debt and earn a living by turning in people for money, they see you differently, and always have one hand on their purse.

Yamato put a finger to his lips, and signaled that it was time. He took the form of a hunched over man with dreads, his face partially cover. My mind imidiatlly went to my bounty, kakazu, but decided they were too different looking. "Stay hidden, ill signal when to attack..." with that order given yamato shuffled away across the bridge.

Time seemed to drag as the three of us waited quietly, but coild up like a loaded spring. My gut churned, this would be my first real encounter with serious ninjas. I felt sick, and under qualified, a liability...a man with silver hair in a pony tail and glasses stepped onto the bridge with yamato. Naruto and sakura seemed to know the man, since they both gasped "kabuto!?".

The two exchanged words, and suddenly my stomach lurched. Orochimaru appeared attacking both yamato and kabuto. I didnt know what was going on, but before I knew it kabuto turned on our captain, and he signaled us down.

We all jumped down quickly, all of us ready to strike. "Oh whats this? You added two new welps to the group, ah young blood..." his voice sounded sweet and evil all ag once, Like the soft sound of a snake hiss..

I shivered, but kept my ground up, I knew things could go south quickly.

"You bastard! Wheres sasuke!?" Naruto demanded, I coulda sworn I saw fangs.

All orochimaru did was laugh at his anger, "ill kill you!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and charged in blindly. Yamato yelled for him to stop, but was blocked by kabuto. "Their fight isnt ours to interfere with.." his hand glowed blue, and his chakra formed a blade on his hand. 'Note to self, I wanna learn that...' I thought.

Kabuto decided to lunge at me, probably thinking I was the weaker one of the group. He might of been right, but if there was one thing I knew well, it was running away. I ducked quickly avoiding the chakra blade, and went in with a counter uppercut punch just as quickly and fluently. Surprisingly I made contact with his chin making him stumble back.

I wasnt strong enough to send him flying but it bought sakura time to run in with a deviststing punch of her own. The amount of raw power this chick had was mind boggling, 'ooookay, dont make pinkie mad...' kabuto was sent flying over orochimaru into the forest.

"Tch, weak..." sakura spat cracking her knuckles, I guess konoha ninjas could get serious if they wanted to. I smiled, but our victory was short lived as we all felt a surge of chakra coming from naruto. One moment he was the orange ninja, the next a raging beast. I looked on in terror as the fight with orochimaru played out, if this was what ninjas were truley capable of then consider me dead already.

"Saeko! Look out!" I might of been fast on my feet, but I was rooted in fear as I saw a ball of firy chakra come flying right at me. It was an attack deflected by the snake man, and I just stood there like an idiot...'move move move move!'

The last thing that went through my mind before my body was ultimatly ripped to peices, at least thats how it felt...was 'Im not ready! Ive hardly lived my life! Ive so much to prove...and my father...' I lost consciousness and was thrown back with the force and knocked into several trees before I stopped moving. I couldnt feel my body, only my mind was active as I thought about every moment till now, if I was dead, 'maybe I could see mother...no...id probably end up somewhere much worse for the things ive done.'

When my mind came too again, it felt like someone was holding my hand, I groaned as pain shot through my body, like every nerve was on fire. As I opened my eyes, the bright lights attacked by senses causing me to squint.

"Oh my god! Saeko!" More pain jolted through me as someone tackled my limp body. "Naruto what are you thinking! Get off her!" BAM!

"Ow ow ow ow! You didnt have to punch me!"

"Idiot..."

My eyes reajusted and I saw that we were back at konoha, and I was in a hospital bed surrounded by team 7. "Wha..." I tried to remember what happened "Im so sorry...sakura told me what I did..." naruto looked away in shame. I wasnt mad at him...but I was mad at myself, I held them back.

"I patched you up enough to get you back here alive.." sakura smiled and handed me a cup of water, which I chugged. "Cant believe I didnt move.."

"Dont blame yourself, just be glad your alive!"

"Yeah besides, im gonna train you dont forget im your sensei now!" Naruto tried to lighten the mood and grinned at me. "So get better quickly...".

Over the next few weeks I was under strict watch, either that was at the hospital, or with naruto at the training grounds. I proved that I indeed

Learned quickly, mastering kuni throwing, substitutions, cloning, simple healing from sakura, even practiced kabuto's hand blade and other jutsus on my own when naruto was out on missions. I felt myself grow so much, and I could see my progress in the mirror.

My body had filled out, my bones no longer visible, my dark chocolate hair looked healthier, and I was no longer strutting around in rags. Sakura had let me borrow some of her cloths which werent really my style, but it sure beat what I had before. I felt more alive, and I now had more will than ever to complete my goal! Hopfully this would be enough...

About a month had passed in total, and I was thrown on another mission with naruto, and his team. Apperently it was an assist mission for shikamaru, ino, choji, and kakashi. They were fighting more members of the akatsuki. It was my last chance to get my life back!

* * *

Thanks for reading! These two chapters are kinda like a sample if you will, if you want me to continue, if its even worth it. Please let me know! Kakazu will be in the next chapter. Thank you!


	3. reluctant truce

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, only saeko.

Kakuzu will be in this one so lets see how the two bounty hunters behave.

**Updated!** All misspelling should be fixed now :)

* * *

I woke up on the day of the mission, bubbling with excitement. I was ready to show what I have learned since my time in konoha. I looked around Naruto's house only to find it empty. 'Where could he have gone to...he knows today is important...' I shrugged and packed my things and met sakura where we were suppose to gather before heading out.

"Wheres Naruto?" She asked, slipping her gloves on.

"No idea, I woke up and he was missing...usually he cant go a second without making some kinda noise.." guess I underestimated his sneaking skills.

We didn't have to worry long though cause here came yamato and Naruto walking from the training grounds. The usually peppy boy was bruised and looked exhausted already.

"Idiot! What are you thinking!? We are about to fight akatsuki, and here you are already beating yourself up!" Our relationship has become something of a brother/sister thing, and I hated seeing him push himself so hard.

"Heh..." he rubbed the back of his head as he walked up, "sorry saeko, I figured my new jutsu would be handy...I needed to master it."

I sighed and waved him off "at least you're here, lets go!" I had taken on a part of his personality. Being with Naruto has reminded me so much of who I use to be, to have someone I considered family again must be how he feels about Sasuke.

The fight we were suppose to interject wasn't very far from the village. It made me worry how bold the akatsuki was getting. Soon they would be knocking on our front gates. As we ran at neck breaking speeds through the trees, the only thing I could think about was 'what if its my bounty?...how will I get him away from my friends long enough to claim payment, and would they understand?' I shook my head, focusing on the plan.

I had a pair of specially crafted binds made in my home town. They made it impossible to preform jutsu, and sealed off chakra. It made dangerous targets harmless kittens. At least that's what I hoped, I've never used it on someone with the power of an S-ranked criminal. I placed my hand on the pouch they were in, and stared ahead at naruto's back.

"There! Up ahead!" Sakura pointed to a clearing, large dead trees jetted out of sandy soil. Up a head we could make out three figures. I took a guess that those were our guys.

Opposite of them was a hulking man, well I would hardly call it a man. More of a large hairy beast with spindly threads slithering out of his body. On his back were three masks, and more threads. Two of the masks opened their mouths , "lets go! Hurry!" I shouted, and we rushed forward just as flames shot from its mouth.

Naruto and Yamato ran forward ahead of us "hurricane vortex jutsu!" They combined their power and ripped through the flames. As the steam cleared team 7 and I stood between the man, and our friends.

"Sorry we're late.." Naruto muttered to kakashi, "but better late than never" I added and glared at the man ahead of us. My eyes widened in shock, his face...sure it was covered partially but I remembered back to the wanted poster. The likeness was striking, and the eyes were dead on. I gritted my teeth, and looked between him and Naruto. I had to choose now, either grab my chance to save my father and finally live free, or stay here with my new family.

The bounty on this mans head would be enough to not only pay back my fathers debt and save him, but we could finally live a comfortable life. My mind reeled at all the possibilities, but I was ripped from my thoughts as threads shot up from the ground and wrapped around my ankle.

"Hm..you're stupid to be distracted in the middle of battle.."

I was lifted from the ground by my ankle and twirled around in the air like a toy. "Ahhhhh!" I acted quickly and focused chakra up my arm and through my finger tips. I imagined a blade and slashed through the wires before he could toss me. I followed up the attack by tossing three small balls at his feet which released a gas, and landed less gracfully on my butt by Ino. She couldn't help but snicker at my performance "what was that suppose to be?" I rolled my eyes at her comment and stood up to watch the gas billow out.

I found that I had a knack for mixing and creating my own weapons. The one I used was both a smoke bomb and a paralysis. Potent enough to stop a large animal in its tracks for a good 30 minutes.

"Damn brat!" He growled, still standing, but his threads were visibly weaker and slower moving. Naruto took this chance and summoned his shadow clones. He charged straight at the man with several protests from the group. The s-ranked criminal dispatched the group of clones easily enough, even with the effects of my bombs.

"What is this guy...its like the fumes arnt even phasing him..." I began to doubt my chakra bonds would even work on this man either.

"Tch...just leave it to me...I still want to test my new jutsu anyway." If its the jutsu I think he is going to try, then id better act quickly. There was now way that man would last if Naruto made contact. My bounty would be torn to shreds!

He started to prepare his jutsu, his two clones working quickly to stabilize the chakra into a ball. I had made up my mind, my time in konoha was up. My father has waited long enough for me to return home and make him proud. I would always appreciate my friends and everything they've taught me...but I had to do this.

Naruto sprinted forward his resengan at the ready, and myself not far behind him. "Saeko!? Dont!" Sakura cried for me to stop and attempted to grab my arm. I was too fast for her though and slipped from her grasp. Naruto's clones were juked as my target jumped over them and attacked the one he figured to be the real naruto. My heart stopped as his threads pierced through my friend, I felt sick. "Its done.." I heard the pleasure in the akatsuki member's voice, and rage filled me.

'Poof!'

The Naruto on the ground vanished, and I let out the breath I was holding. "Raaaaaaaah!" The real Naruto appeared behind my target and I gasp,

'No!' I raced forward and stood behind the man and slammed my hands down on the sandy ground. "Earth style! earth barrier!". Sorry Naruto...

The blast collided with the wall, crumbling with ease. It bought me enough time though as both parties were distracted by my sudden appearance. I quickly turned and stabbed the man, injecting him with a large dose of a tranquilizer. The blast from Naruto's jutsu cut me short from my full plan and sent us both flying from the shock-wave.

I hit the ground hard on my side, a loud popping sound emitted from my arm upon impact. "Gah..." I groaned and sat up, my arm completely dislocated. The group was caught up in the blast so I took this chance and looked over at the man. 'His name...was...' the man was laying on his stomach, his threads were seeping back into his body. He hasn't moved an inch since we were blasted away.

I noticed his eyes were open and watching me closely, but he didn't move. "Guess it took effect..." I stood up and pain shot up my arm. Wincing I walked over to his body and nudge his side with my foot "not so tough now huh?" I beamed at my good work, but I had to move quickly. Soon the others would catch up and I couldn't let them have my prize.

"Welp, its your lucky day my lil cash cow" he glared up at me and grunted in response.

"Just wait till I can move again kid..." his deep rumbling voice sent shivers down my spine. His threats alone made me hesitate, but I couldn't give up now.

"Be quiet." I ordered. I attempted to pick the man up with my good arm, causing him to make a low angry rumbling growl at my contact. My feeble attempts were proving impossible right away. "Freaking heavy..." I gave up and decided it was best to gain more ground, then deal with my arm.

I squatted down and got him to a sitting position and slung his arm around my neck. I then used my teleportation jutsu to at least put us further into the forest away from konoha. My plan wasn't perfect, I was no shikamaru, but it got me this far. "Ah! God damn it!" I quickly drop the man, my dislocated shoulder giving its own idea of the situation.

"Better run while you can brat, either they will catch you, or ill kill you myself." I shot him a glare as I searched for a stick to use to bite down on.

"Cant do that, you're my ticket to a better life." I found one thick enough and positioned my arm carefully.

"Oh im flattered..." he said in that deep rumbling voice, only it was filled with sarcasm.

I breathed deeply on the stick in my mouth, preparing myself for the pain. 'Snap!' My shoulder gave a sickening crackle and my vision nearly blacked out from the sheer pain. I screamed, and bit down till the pain was a manageable throb.

I slumped down against a tree and spat the stick out of my mouth. I felt his eyes still glaring holes into my head. "So, kakuzu huh? Names saeko, and it looks like we will be stuck together for awhile." I shuffled over to his side careful of my still sore shoulder and pulled the bindings out.

They were made from a thick metal with small clamps much like handcuffs only more intense. I tied up his wrists in front of his body. The clamps were there to ensure he didnt use jutsus, and regulated his chakra flow. The longer piece was so I could walk ahead of him, like a leash.

I sighed and counted down how much time had passed, the tranquilizer would be wearing off in another 5 minuets. If he could break these binds and kill me it might as well happen here where my friends might find me.

I looked around at my surroundings trying to figuring out where I was, a soft low chuckle pulled my attention "I can feel my arms..." he was trying to psych me out. "Good for you, once you get your feet back we're moving out". He just kept looking at me with those intense eyes, almost hypnotizing. I shook my head and counted the minutes watching his body for any signs of movement so I could get away just in case.

Kakuzu's POV

'Who does this girl think she is, saving me then declaring me her prisoner!? Im gonna rip her to shreds and use her heart as a replacement!' I watched her fix her shoulder, and fall to the ground. I was foolish to let my guard down and now I couldn't even lift my fingers. What did she use? Elephant tranquilizer!? "So kakuzu huh? Names saeko, and it looks like we will be stuck together for awhile."

'LIKE HELL!' I thought, I still had money to make and bounties out there with my name on them. Akatsuki or not I still had my own agenda. At least Hidan was gone, that was one relief off my mind. I didn't have to listen to his insensitive ranting about his damn god. I noticed her suddenly by my side and proceeded to bind my hands with a cold metal clamp. Instantly I felt drained on top of being completely numbed. This whole day was not helping me control my murderous intents. I studied her, this simple girl was able to withstand that blast and get me in this state. Even through my blood rage a part of me was curious about what she meant, that I was her ticket to a better life.

That's when I felt my fingers and wiggled them. I smirked under my mask, and laughed at her "I can feel my arms..." I wanted to see her fear, her worry and run as I hunted her down. "Good for you, once you get your feet back we're moving out" I frowned and glared at her again. Not the reaction I wanted at all, my body slowly started to tingle and I could now move more freely. Grumbling I got to my shaky feet and stared down at her small pathetic body.

I was going to have my new heart. I commanded my threads to attack, to move...nothing, I glared down at the clamp "get these off now" I said with every ounce of hate I had toward this weak woman. "If you don't want to find yourself laying flat on your back again I suggest you play nice" and she flashed another vial of what seems to be more tranquilizer.

I could take this brat down with taijutsu alone, hands bound and all, but if I ran into that kakashi guy again while I'm like this id be done for. I assumed I could get her to take these binds off once I get her to drop her guard. For now id play along to get further away from konoha, no doubt anbu wont be far behind us.

* * *

Well there's the start of how they met! Will kakuzu break free? Will saeko succeed? Thank you for reading, and ill update again asap!


	4. compromising situation

Chapter 4

I only own saeko, not Naruto!

Seems she caught him, but can she get him to her destination alive?

* * *

Saeko's POV

"Come on lets move" I tugged the rope and started to walk forward but was almost yanked backwards from the rope losing its slack. "I'm not a dog."

I glared over my shoulder and huffed "look either come with me or ill tie you to the tree and leave you for the anbu. Sure it'll be a waste, but id rather not deal with trying to explain why I turned on my friends." I stared at him till he finally made up his mind and started moving. The goal was to try the nearest bounty center, and hand him in. In and out, get it over with quickly so I could go back home and get my dad from that swine...

The walk was extremely quiet, he didn't even try to start up a conversation, or ask why I was doing this. Not that I didn't mind the peace, its just that all these events had put me on edge, I could use the distraction.

"Care to explain yourself now?" He asked raising the binds and an eyebrow. It caught me off guard that he actually spoke to me.

"Going to cash you in" he didn't need to know the whole story.

"Hehehe...bounty hunter?, why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance then?"

"Cause you're worth more to me alive, I need all the money I can get besides, there is no way am I lugging your heavy ass all the way there myself" the one who posted the bounty was specific about this detail, and I liked the zeros behind it.

"Hm..."he grunted in response

"Some asshole has been taking all my targets, you've been my first catch in over a month." I mumbled, we were almost to the outpost now as the trees became more clustered. Something wasn't right though, it was awfully quiet, not even sounds of birds or anything.

'Whoosh! Thump' a kuni whizzed right by my head and struck the tree beside me.

"What the fuck..." anbu appeared above us, their creepy masks always freaked me out.

"Shikamaru was right, he did show up." The one closer to me jumped down from the branch and pointed at me.

"Hand over the akatsuki member and step away" I glanced back at kakuzu, and I swore he was smirking under that damn mask.

"Looks like we are both caught now." He mocked, obviously unfazed by the current situation.

I bit my bottom lip and thought of any possible way to get out of this, but I didn't get the chance "times up!" The anbu agent rushed at me kuni at the ready. I quickly side stepped the stab at the last second, and used the extra rope to wrap it around the anbu's neck. I disarmed him and spun him around in front of my body as a shield, the rope still tightly around his neck.

"Let us leave or ill kill him!" They all just stared at me from the trees, who was I kidding? They were trained for this, and knew better than to give into threats.

"You're in over your head kid" my prisoner had a point, I didn't stand a chance... unless...

I took out a paper much like the ones used for paper bombs and stuck it to the back of my meat shield. "Get ready to run" I hissed back at kakuzu. I prayed to the heavens above that he actually listened. I undid the rope around the anbu's neck and kicked him forward. As he stumbled forward I made a kanji sign "sweet dreams darlings" the paper exploded making the man scream in shock.

Only it wasn't a bomb, it was a new creation of mine. It released a smoke, a very potent tear gas. "Now!" I took off away from the scene as fast as my legs could move. The anbu covering their eyes and coughing behind us.

Luckily kakuzu was right behind me, if not id of been stuck there with his dead weight. "Where did you learn to make all these things? You don't know about moderation either" he must of been talking about the tranquilizer, I had gone over board when making that.

"I had time to experiment" we kept running till i was out of breath, and stopped to lean against a tree. "They knew we were coming? But how!?" I bit my thumb in thought, I hadn't told anyone about what i do.

"My partner and I go there, they knew we would be back and set up a trap." I looked up at him, and he seemed to look just as angry. "Where's your partner..?" He shrugged like he didn't care "probably dead, serves the idiot right for being so careless".

I sighed, this was just great! The only other outpost I knew about was near the earth country. That was a very long trip, one I didn't want to make with this kind of company.

"Ive had enough of this.." he grumbled and rolled his neck, popping it.

I widened my eyes as he came at me, he was so fast! His foot collided with my head sending me flying to the side. I held fast to the rope, causing him whip along with me since he was still stuck in the clamps.

'Not good! I didn't even see him move!'

I took out another syringe of tranquilizer and dug my heels into the ground to slow myself. Kakuzu easily stopped his flight, the rope pulled tight between us. He pushed off a tree sending himself back toward me, his arms raised above his head. He was planning on knocking me out on the metal clamps.

I didn't have enough time! I yelped as the strike hit, I heard a grunt from kakuzu just before I passed out from the collision.

_"Where's the money Hibiki!?" Crash! The bad man tosses a table to the side knocking off some photo frames. "Tell me! I grow tired of your games old man!" I buried my face into my mother's lap letting out soft sobs._

_"Shhh my dear it's going to be all right..." mother rubbed my back slowly as the two men yelled at each other._

_"I don't have it yet! Please! I just need a bit more time!" My father pleaded stepping away as the other man approached._

_"You've had more than enough time dammit!" He stabbed the wall we were hiding behind causing me to jump in surprise and cry out._

_"Ohhh hohoho this is precious, hiding some rats Hibiki?!" The door to the pantry was suddenly thrown open and mother was yanked from me. I fell to the floor sobbing "no mommy!" I cried out._

_"Be quiet little bitch!" He had mom by her hair and showed her off to father with a kuni to her neck. "Guess you'll start paying with your pathetic family, maybe this will motivate you." Father froze up, his eyes filled with fear and guilt._

_"Please no...just give me time! You'll have your money!" The evil man just laughed and shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, you see that's not how things work here gramps, I give the money, I set the rules. You had your time, and you ran! No...she works for me now till you pay me my money." He stepped back to the door and then pointed to me "and if you continue to fail me Hibiki, she will join her dear mommy_!"

"Mother!" I cried out and tried to sit up only something extremely heavy was on top of me. I squirmed, but it was no use. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that it was kakuzu that was on top of me.

"Just great...ow..my head.." I felt blood seeping into my hair, some of it dried and crusted. Not only that but the man's head was practically being cradled by my chest. I didn't have a lot going on there, it was enough it seemed for him to get comfortable.

"Kakuzu...dammit get off!" I knew that injection lasted hours, it was meant for when I rested after all, but it wasn't meant to put people to sleep. The bastard decided to use me as a pillow. My head was throbbing and his weight was uncomfortable, but at least I was warm from his body heat. His scent was oddly pleasant as well. You'd think all id smell is blood and rot, but it was pine needles and a fresh grass smell. The scent of someone who traveled a lot in the forests. It calmed me enough to think, and Obviously I was stuck like this till morning since it wouldn't wear off for several more hours.

"Fine..."I sighed and wiggled under him enough to where I wasn't being crushed and fell back to sleep while trying to ignore the pain in my head.

Kakuzu's POV

the little wench had gotten me again, the needle stuck out of my arm, and the feeling in my limbs were completely gone. On top of that I was now stuck on top of her unconscious body.

"Where is Hidan when I actually needed him.." the Jashinist was probably six feet under, done in by those kids. Here I was being drug around by this woman, like some pet.

I stared down at her face, the sun setting quickly making her skin and hair light up in the dying light. Her eyes no longer squinted in anger, and her hair flowed out around her head. I noticed blood leaking from her forehead where I had struck her. It flowed backwards into her dark hair, making it clump.

"Should of just killed you off sooner, this is annoying" I was talking to myself now, maybe Hidan had rubbed off on me some. The idiot would never shut up when we were together.

I tried to move anything, my hands, feet, everything was dead. I growled in frustration and looked at where I was laying. Arms were outstretched over her head still in the striking position, my head resting on her chest. At least that was one thing going for me, if I was going to be treated like this I might as well get something out of it. I couldn't even remember the last time I was with a woman. I didn't have the time or desire to meddle with them. I was busy with...more important matters, like money.

Not sensing any anbu around I figured I might as well rest, a lot happened and I used a lot of chakra. The clamps weren't helping either has they made sure I couldn't use any of whats left. Not to mention I had lost two hearts in that last battle with the copy cat ninja.

"Tomorrow then..." I drifted off to the rise and fall of the woman's breathing and the sound of her beating heart that would be mine.

* * *

Oh my! Compromising situation! Haha hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Lemme know what you think!


	5. Zombies?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, only Saeko is mine.

I apologize greatly for the long wait, but I was trying to catch up with real life. It tends to sneak up on me sometimes...

* * *

Saeko's POV

My mind reeled at the pain in my head. I couldn't ignore it anymore and opened my eyes. The sun wasn't even up yet, and Kakuzu was still slumped over my body.

There were bad days, and then there are legendary bad days, this one was shaping out to be one of those days.

My backside felt numb from the heavy weight and hard ground, and my head didn't feel like it was getting any better. I also decided I had enough of Kakuzu's face in my breasts and summoned up all the strength I had to roll his heavy body off me. Unfortunately for me this woke up the cranky old man, and he mumbled incoherent threats at me under his breath. It was almost comical to watch him wake up in such a bad mood.

"Sleep well? I should really thank you for what you did to my head, jerk!"

I stood up carefully holding my forehead, scared that my brains would fall out or something.

"Maybe you should hurry up and just let me kill you then..." he retorted.

Kakuzu still didn't seem to have any feeling in his limbs and stayed in the spot I rolled him to. I took this chance and stomped over to him, squatting down to his level

"lets get something straight Mr. Rag Doll" I sneered while poking his cheek roughly with my finger.

It was the only on the spot insult/ nickname I could pull from the spinning headache "You are my prisoner, I make the rules here" I paused. Where did I hear that before?

I shook my head and glared down at the much larger man. "now unless you want me to rip these ugly masks off your back one by one than I suggest we do this the easy way" I was blowing smoke, I prayed that my bluff would work and we could get moving again.

Kakuzu didn't reply and just kept glaring up at me "you're bleed on me..."

That's when I felt blood trickle down the bridge of my nose, over my lips, and saw it dripping onto Kakuzu's white hood. I felt sick and fell back onto my butt "geez...first my shoulder and now my head...I knew this was going to be hard but did ya have to hit me that hard?" I pulled a Naruto speaking in a annoyed childish voice while cleaning the blood off my face.

"kind of the point if I want to kill you" He rolled his green and red eyes at me and sat up with ease.

This made me jump back and scoot away from him "you recovered quickly!" crap this wasn't good time for plan B. As I was about to speak I saw him stand and slowly walk over to me.

"Better not kill me!" I shouted at him

"oh but I think I want to, you've pissed me off long enough, and the anbu aren't around anymore. I've got people to kill and money to make" I could feel his murderous intent radiating off him.

"if you kill me, you'll never get those cuffs off! They only release when I put my chakra through them!" I wasn't lying about that at least. Maybe that would be enough to stop him. He paused and stared down at me with the most hate filled look I ever saw. I almost forgot to let out the breath I've been holding.

"get these off now... " He demanded and attempted to break free of them again, but to no avail. I silently thanked every God I knew about and stood up. "No, I'll take them off once I hand you over for my money hows that sound?"

He seemed to have a thousand thoughts run through his mind the way his eyebrow twitched violently. Probably different ways he wanted to kill me right now. "hmph..." he grunted and just stood there, so I took that as him accepting his fate.

I grinned and picked up the cord and began the long walk to the next nearest town. I needed a bath, and a proper bed instead of BEING the bed.

Kakuzu's POV

I have never been so enraged in all my long life. This woman was going to die slowly by my hands, calling me rag doll, threatening me, and demanding I give into her demands!? What had my life become? I was a murderer, a bounty hunter, a member of the Akatsuki. Yet here I was being nagged at by this broad.

I couldn't even break the cuffs, what were these even made out of? All intent to kill this bitch was dashed when I couldn't even get the damned things off without her chakra. I couldn't fight with these on if the anbu ever did catch up. I guess for now I'd have to follow her, but as soon as these things were off I was going to watch the life leave her eyes myself.

We started moving and I reluctantly started walking as well, I was use to being the one leading, Hidan would trail behind me ranting about how his latest ritual wasn't enough. Part of me wished that bastard was here, we were heading in the direction he ran off to. Maybe if he was lucky Hidan would still be alive.

"So what made you join the Akatsuki?" She didn't look back but kept walking as she asked.

I didn't need to answer her, nor did I even want to talk.

"do you miss your partner? I'm sure Shikamaru got him good." was she trying to tick me off now?

"Hidan can't die."

"everyone can die Mr. Rag Doll" my eyebrow twitched at the name and I glared at her swaying backside.

"Hidan is immortal, he can't die." I repeated "He is probably somewhere in a hole all chopped up, the idiot couldn't even use strategy" I didn't know why I was talking to this woman, but at least we were going the way I wanted to.

As we neared the forest I saw Hidan take off in I could see my captor become visibly tense. "we have to go back through Konoha's land to get to the next destination"

I glanced around keeping an eye open for any signs of the Jashinist. His big mouth would give him away first more likely though.

Saeko's POV

I didn't like being so close to the village again, but we had no other route we could possibly take. If we just hurried though than we can be through here before night-

"AHHH! SOMETHING GRABBED MY FOOT!" I jumped into the air kicking my feet under me.

As I landed I looked down and saw a pale decapitated hand gripping onto my ankle tightly "oh...my...god! GET IT OFF KAKUZU!" I flailed around him and he just stood there with a 'I can't believe I'm stuck here' look.

I calmed down enough to pry its fingers off, and noticed it had a ring on its index finger. I looked at it then at Kakuzu's hand. They had a similar design only different kanji and colors.

"That's Hidan" Kakuzu spoke up. He must of noticed the ring as well.

"sheesh, Your partner was a HAND!? Akatsuki must be hurting for new members huh?" I laughed and played with the wiggling fingers that were trying to grasp anything it could get a hold of.

"No you idiot, that's a piece of him. The rest of him must be around here somewhere..." He sounded almost...hopeful?

"well its not like I care" I tossed the hand backwards toward Kakuzu "we've got a deadline to meet Mr. Rag Doll, and I tend to keep it!" as I stepped forward my foot sunk and loud crumbling could be heard underneath my foot.

"well shi- ahhhhhh!" I fell through the soft ground, the cord yanking Kakuzu down with me.

I coughed hard trying to clear my lungs of dust and dirt. The cord was still wrapped tightly around my wrist. I followed it and spotted Kakuzu laying face down, probably knocked out from the impact.

"hey you, fucking bitch. What did you do with my hand!?" I jumped at the new voice and looked over my shoulder to see a head under some rubble.

"You're hand? So you must be Hidan..." I trailed off and looked closer "y-your...j-just a head!" I shrieked, pointing at him in terror.

"No shit Sherlock, now shut up and get these fucking rocks off my head" Hidan gritted his teeth in obvious pain. He looked really bad, I mean worse than someone would look for being a decapitated head. His face was all bruised, and his right eye was all swollen up from the rocks smashing his face.

I shrugged and scooted over to the pile and started clearing it enough to where I could get his head loose. "thanks bitch, now I just need my fucking body..."

"hehe...now now, let's not get A HEAD of yourself" I chuckled to myself and held Hidan's head up to get a better look at him. His eyes were a pinkish hue, it clashed with his silver hair which was in a disarray. He might of looked pretty handsome if it wasn't for all the damage and muck.

"ugh, fuck, that was horrible...once I get my body back you are defiantly going to be fucking offered to Jashin-sama" he gave me a disgusted look and looked past me, and spotted Kakuzu.

"well fuck me sideways! KAKUZU! OI BUDDY! GET THIS CRAZY CHICK AWAY FROM ME!" His voice was very loud and obnoxious so I covered his mouth with my hand. He continued to try to scream his voice coming out in muffled string of curse words and profanity I didn't even knew existed.

"would you shush! He isn't exactly awake right now" I said standing up and looking around for more of Hidan's body.

It took me a good five hours just to locate most of his body, and now the only thing missing was his hand that I threw outside the hole.

"bout damn time! C'mon! Put me back together so I can fucking kill you!" I just raised my eyebrow and gave him a 'really?' look.

"that doesn't really motivate me to help you ya know.." He grinned sadistically at me "doesn't matter hahahahha! It was Jashin's will that I be saved and given an offering as well!".

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "I don't see how Kakuzu could possibly have had you as his partner...just keep it down, anbu might still be out looking for us. I'm going to go check up on Mr. Rag Doll" Hidan gave me a puzzling look and then burst out laughing.

"oh my fucking Jashin! He lets you call him that!? And live!?" I ignored his insane laughter and knelt down by Kakuzu's body which was still unmoving.

"...pst hey...kaaaaakuzu..." I tugged on the cord some, but no reaction. I flipped him onto his back and placed my head to his chest to listen for a heart beat, but what I heard was like a marching band in his chest.

"what the heck!? Does he have more than one heart!?" I leaned in again and listened to the crazy hammering of several hearts until I heard a gruff voice "get off me..." he hissed and slowly sat up to give me another one of his famous death glares. I just stared at him in amazement "its rude to gawk at someone...close your mouth you look stupid."

I slowly closed my mouth and look back and forth between the two men "you guys are like freaking zombies!" I declared and ruffled my hair in frustration. When will reality come back into my life?

* * *

Welp! That's chapter 5! how will Saeko handle the zombie team, and will she be able to cash in kakuzu for the money to save her father!?

Thanks for reading and I will have chapter 6 up sometime this week so stay posted! As always lemme know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Feeding the sick baby

Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto only Saeko! Now on ward with the story!

* * *

Naruto's POV

I still couldn't believe what Saeko had done. She saved that monster, and disappeared. My fists clinched tightly at my sides as I stared down at the ground. Another friend, gone. Another..sas-no, she wasn't like him. Saeko would never betray me, or the village. I shared my home with her for a long time, we grew close! How could she just leave me behind like this!?

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Sakura's voice. She was the only one who ever stayed by my side. The only one who hasn't left me.

"yeah of course!" I flashed her the biggest smile I could muster, what with my heart shattering again.

"come on! Lets go get some ramen! I'm starving!" I turned on my heels and started walking down the road with my arms propped behind my head in an arrogant manner.

It was the only way to play off how I really felt inside. I couldn't put more stress on Sakura, she had enough to deal with. I knew she felt a bit betrayed as well, but we had to focus on getting our friends back in one piece.

"Naruto...enough" she whispered from behind me, not even taking one step to follow me.

"Sakura?" I looked over my shoulder and was shocked to see her crying, her usual happy expression was filled with pain.

"enough...stop putting all the weight on your shoulders.." she made a hiccuping sound and whipped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Sakura I didn't mean to..hey c'mon! Stop crying..." I rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm here too, Saeko and Sasuke were my comrades too...they were my friends too.." she could barely get the words out through her crying.

Saeko would know what to do, I didn't know what to say to a crying girl. I rubbed my head in frustration "ah...I know you are! We'll get them back, I promised remember? Saeko too!" I gave a thumbs up and an enthusiastic smile, but slowly let my hand drop to my side.

She didn't need to hear it, she knew I was going to keep my promise. I walked up and stood in front of her. "I promise" I whispered again and held her gently, trying to comfort her.

'come back Saeko...'

Saeko's POV

"here we go again, you and Kisame would be great friends. Calling us fuckin zombies..." Hidan rolled his eyes, not that he could do much else.

I stood up and made sure the cuff's cord was tied securely around my waist, now that the two partners were together I didn't want him getting any ideas of an attack. "thought you finally died..." Kakuzu's comment almost sounded disappointed.

"tch...as if I'd ever be that fucking easy to kill. The kid just got lucky that's all..." He tailed off and signaled to the pile of his body parts with his eyes.

"do your partner a favor, and sew me back up! Then we can kill this bit-"

"my name is Saeko!" I was getting tired of being referred to as 'the bitch'

"right, then we can kill this sucky hoe together" he grinned at me with crazed eyes, like he hadn't eaten in days and I was the main dish.

I shivered, but felt relived that at least he could do anything as long as he wasn't put together. "I can't..." Kakuzu glared at the back of my head. I could feel the stare, and even though I knew I was safe. It had made my blood run cold.

"whatta mean you can't!? Do your freaky thread thing! I'm dying here!" he laughed at his own joke, which made me scrunch up my nose in disgust "and you said my jokes were bad...".

I walked over and picked up Hidan's head again, and squished his cheeks between my palms "you sure do talk big for someone who I can easily turn into a soccer ball". He glared at me, which almost made me burst out laugh with his cheeks pushing his lips into a fishy face.

"shay Kashashu, geh hur ta leh mer goh!" he attempted to say through a smoochy face.

All kakuzu did was raise his hands to show him the cuffs and looked away as if embarrassed. I ginned as Hidan stared at them with wide eyes. "yup that's right my cranial friend! He's my prisoner!" I let his cheeks go bad to normal, and he let out a roaring laughter.

"oh my fucking god! You let her capture you!? This weak bitch!? Oh man we are fucked.." he sighed with a big grin still plastered on his pale face.

"okay look, we can talk more about this once we get of of this hole..." I said and looked up to check to see if there was any way we could climb out easily. Luckily the sides of the hole was jagged and looked simple enough to get out of.

"hold this.." I muttered and placed Hidan into Kakuzu's bound hands

"hey! I'm not some object! Quick Kakuzu, lug me at her fuckin head! I'll bit her face off!" He sneered at me and continued his chain of ranting.

"be quiet idiot or I'll drop you..." Kakuzu was clearly getting more irritated with the situation as more time went on. I couldn't blame him, Hidan would be terrible company after about ten minutes of his insensitive talking.

I needed a way to lug all of Hidan's limbs out of the hole, and get Kakuzu out. I'm sure climbing would be harder with tied hands. There was no way I was going to release him now though. I'd be dead in seconds.

" Oh I know!" I pulled my pack off and dug through it. Good thing I packed a bit of everything for this trip. I pulled out some cloth, and shaped it into a type of sling that would go over the shoulder and hang down the other side of my body. This would work perfectly for carrying his head, and luckily his body was in pieces so it made it easier to pack them into my bag.

Well I say that and I almost couldn't stuff his leg in "hey hey hey! Be careful with that! I still gotta use those that ya know!" he yelled from the clutches of Kakuzu who looked about ready to punt his head out of the hole himself.

I gave up with trying to close the bag and just left it partially open with a leg sticking out. I picked up the now really heavy bag and brought it over to Kakuzu. "you carry his body, I got his head. Think you can climb outta here like that?"

"if I said no, would you get these off?" he raised an eye brow from under his head wrap

"oh haha nice try" I slipped the bag onto his back and took Hidan's head from his hands.

"now keep quiet and enjoy the ride!" I patted his head, and he tried to bite at my hand. The climb for me was easy enough, but Kakuzu seemed to be having a bit of difficulty. He slipped a lot, and I could even hear him cursing up a storm too. Something I didn't imagine someone as calm and brooding as Kakuzu to do.

"just stay there I have an idea!" I yelled down to him

I finished climbing out and took the cord from around my waist, and walked around the a tree near the hole till it was pulled tight.

"here goes nothing...PULL!" I urged myself to use every ounce of strength and started to pull the cord around the tree, using the trunk as leverage. Obviously I wasn't as strong as Sakura, and Kakuzu wasn't going anywhere quickly. So I focused my chakra through my arms and pulled harder. The tree trunk groaned against the force, but soon Kakuzu was crawling out from the hole.

Once he made it to solid ground I slumped to the ground exhausted causing me to almost sit on Hidan's head "OI! I'M STILL HERE BITCH! DON'T CRUSH ME WITH YOUR FAT ASS!"

In a surge of irritation I gave his head a hard noogie "be more thankful! I just saved you, ya idiot!"

"OW OW OW OW OW! FUCKING STOP!" Hidan gritted his teeth in pain

"these cuffs make me useless.." Kakuzu sighed, I knew it must have been frustrating for him. To be so strong one moment, and then a normal person the next. "well with all these set backs we defiantly wont get out of these woods by nightfall, so we need to play it safe. I don't want anymore run ins with the anbu. Not that a rag doll and a bodiless psycho would be of much help..."

I got simultaneous annoyed grunts as a reply. At least they both agreed on that, sorta. I got back to my feet and dusted myself off. Looks like we better pick up pace. I didn't want to be in these woods..I felt almost watched. Sure enough, when I looked up I saw a large buck just staring me down with judgmental glassy eyes.

"...come on lets get going I don't like it here..."

I readjusted Hidan's sling and started walking. Kakuzu paused long enough to scoop up Hidan's hand that I had chucked and placed it with the rest of his body in the bag.

We were able to get pretty far before the sun set too low, but soon we had to stop and rest. There wouldn't be enough light, and I didn't want to be in the dark with these two. Even though Kakuzu was bound, he still proved that he could pack a punch if not watched.

"I had planned to be in town by now in a nice comfy bed, but nooooo" I poked Hidan's cheek "someone's grave had to go and ruin that plan". The fire I made before settling down was already warming my sore feet, and gave off a soft comforting glow.

"grave!? Do I look dead?!" he spat, or at least tried to, but it just ended up going down the side of his face.

"classy..." I said and wiped the spit off his cheek. I looked up and saw Kakuzu already resting against a tree, he looked worn out. I guess the cuffs took a lot out of him, and wasn't able to keep his strength for a long time. I couldn't help but watch the man slowly drift off to sleep, the dim lighting gave him an air of mystery. I was curious about what I heard down in the hole. Did he really have more than one heart?

"Got a thing for old men? Lil pervy whore" my train of thought was immediately interrupted and and punched the top of Hidan's head "Shut it! It's nothing like that!" He winced and cursed me off.

"coulda fooled me, you even got him all tied up, you are into some crazy shit" this guy was a glutton for pain, my eyebrow twitched in irritation and I raised my fist for another strike.

"oi! Hit me again and I'll bite your finger off!" I stopped myself and grinned down at him.

"if you must know, I'm turning your partner in for some cash. I saved you cause I figured I might get more if I turn in two Akatsuki members. You probably aren't worth anything though..." I teased

"I'm probably worth loads more than his fucking old ass, just look at me! I'm immortal!" he boasted, but then glared at me. Probably realizing it wasn't something he wanted to be better at. Kakazu was now knocked out, the soft snores gave him away. I smiled, someone who put on such a tough show seemed so...soft now. "you're staring again..." Hidan chuckled

I huffed and turned onto my side, my red face hidden in the darkness. My mind drifted off to Naruto and the others. I wondered what they were doing, if they missed me. More importantly if they would forgive me. I prayed that I could one day return to Konoha with my father. It seemed like a much more suitable place to live than the village I was from. I knew that dream was farfetched though, but it helped me drift off to sleep.

The warm sun woke me up. The fire died out sometime in the middle of the night leaving the air smokey. I yawned and stretched slowly. Oh man, I completely forgot to tranquilize Kakuzu! I jumped to my feet and looked at where he was sleep. "oh..." I sighed in relief, he was still there and still snoozing away.

"gah...its too early for this stop fucking jumping around!" Hidan must of woken up when I freaked.

"oh hush...we need to get going.." I walked over to Kakuzu "hey...come on lets get moving...sooner I get rid of you two the better" I nudged his leg and he slowly woke up, grumbling the entire time. Who knew that a high class criminal would be this weak from just chakra draining cuffs...They were made by a famous smith of our village. He was in charge of prisoners during the great ninja war. Not many were left since he died awhile back, but my father was able to get a hold of a pair.

I didn't know much about them, but I was glad they were working quite well. On the other hand, it slows Kakuzu down, makes him weaker, and its like he can't get his strength back at all. He slowly got to his feet, and we started on our way.

The entire rest of the trip to the next village was hell. Either Hidan was complaining that he needed to sacrifice people for his god, or Kakuzu was his usual silent self behind me getting slower, and slower. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. It was obvious he was trying to hide the fact he was in pain or staining to keep up. Part of me felt bad for putting him through all this, but I had to keep focused on my goal. He was a murderer, and a very bad man. I shouldn't feel pity...

"hey speed it up a bit Doll! We are almost there.." I tugged the cord to encourage him to move, but all I got was a smoldering glare. I saw him stumble a bit, but he picked up the pace a little. We managed to finally make it to the next town. I needed a way to hide the fact that I was parading around a group of criminals. So I wrapped up Hidan's head in the sling and threatened him to keep quiet or I'd use his neck as a flower vase. With Kakuzu I told him to keep his hands inside his cloak till we got to a room. I hesitantly detached the cord from the cuffs "remember, you run, then you wont ever get those things off. Keep up with me.."

"Not sure I could run...even if I wanted...to" I looked up at Kakuzu's face while fiddling with the cord. His face looked pale, and I saw him sweating. Was he really that bad off? Was I blind to the fact these things might be killing him? I shook my head, he probably just needed rest from the trip.

We made our way through the gates, and down the streets with minimal amounts of glaces. I guess lucky for me these people didn't know about the Akatsuki since Kakuzu was displaying the red cloud cloak for all to see. We finally made it to an inn, the man at the counter looked us up and down with an unsure expression.

"hello miss, staying the night?" he asked politely

"yes, one room please" I wanted to keep it to small talk, I hoped he didn't ask any questions.

"certainly! Enjoy your stay you two" He smiled and winked at Kakuzu "nice catch sir! Quite the lucky man you are".

"you can have her..." he grumbled "Horrible in bed, and her snoring is so loud" My face turned bright red and I turned to glared at him over my shoulder "oh you're so funny sweetie..." I said through gritted teeth.

The owner seemed to be feeling thoroughly awkward now because he handed me the keys quickly and pointed us toward the direction of our room. As we made it up the stairs and down the all way I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned quickly and saw that Kakuzu had fallen to the ground his eyes shut tightly in pain, and he was panting hard like he couldn't breath.

"What was the sound!? Whats going on?" Hidan's voice was muffled from the sling. I ignored him and rushed to Kakuzu's side. I couldn't have him die! I needed him alive!

"Kakuzu? Hey don't play around..." I placed my hand under his head wrap and felt his forehead. I was expecting a high fever, but his skin was icy to the touch. I froze up, what should I do? I wasn't that experienced in medical ninjutsu, and I didn't even know if this could be helped with ninjutsu.

The owner must of heard the sound and came up the stairs to see what was going on and saw Kakuzu on the ground. I looked up, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could "help me get him to our room? He is very tired...". He quickly came over and helped me carry Kakuzu to the room and laid him onto the bed.

"I'll go get some rags and some food, keep him there and warm" I nodded and sat down in a chair by the bed. "Oi, bitch face, what happened!?"

"Kakuzu...I don't know...he might be sick?" I really was unsure, ever since I put the cuffs on it seems like he only got worse with time. "haha! Looks like you wont get your money after all!" He didn't even seem to care if his partner died or not. I pushed the cloth into his mouth to shut him up.

"Saeko..." My eyes widened and I looked down at Kakuzu, did you just say my name? He must be delirious or something.

"I'm right here..." I leaned in straining to hear his low deep voice.

"take the cuffs off..." was he begging? No way was I going to take those off him! This had to be a trick!

"nice try big guy, but those aren't coming off...I'd rather stay alive" I sat back in the chair and waited for the owner to return with the food and supplies.

I was able to at least stabilize his temperature with the help of the owner. He left after awhile, all I could do was watch over him while he struggled to breath. I dabbed away more sweat, and let Hidan out from the sling

"finally some fucking air!..oh man...he doesn't look so hot...Not that he was much a looker before" He yawned and smacked his lips together, I imagined him digging in his ear in a carefree way if he still had his body. This man was all about loud volumes, and sarcasm every minute.

Kakuzu groaned and pulled the damp cloth off his now bare forehead with his cuffed hands. The stitches didn't really bother me, it was the masks on his back that made me a little uneasy. "Where are we..." he mumbled

"at an inn in the town I said we were headed to, remember? You even talked to the owner. Thanks for embarrassing me by the way!" I blushed and took the rag from him.

"that was great! I heard that too! I think Kakuzu has the most humor out of us three, shocking!" I smacked Hidan up side his head causing him to roll off the bed "ah! Hey catch me, catch me!" I ignored his please for help and sunk into thought.

There was no way we could keep traveling like this in the morning. Kakuzu was too weak to even move. "Get some rest...hungry?" I ask and took out the food the owner got me

"why are you so nice now?" he asked in return, glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. I couldn't help but stare. His long hair was now free from the head wrap, and his dark skin clashed against the white bed sheets. His glare held me in a trace, as I just gawked. With the cloak gone I could now see just how strong he was. His body was very built and not an inch of him looked like he was as old as everyone said he was. What was wrong with me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts

"I need you alive remember? I can't get the most money with a corpse..."

"I'll take it..." he spoke in a monotone voice while staring up at the ceiling.

"wha?- oh right food!" I picked up the bowl and held it out to him. But he just raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that screamed 'are you that stupid' and he raised up his hands.

"...erm...okay fine sit up" I could feel my cheeks heat up from this situation, did I really have to baby feed a criminal? I sighed and slowly inched the spoon to his stitched lips and watched him sip it down.

"well isn't this fan fucking sweet of you two...feed me next hun" Hidan was laying on the side of his head still on the floor watching everything from below. I almost forgot he was even there.

"you can't eat! You have no stomach!" I had the urge to toss the spoon at his head, but instead gave Kakuzu another spoonful.

"and why are you being so calm about all this kakuzu!? You would of killed me by now. It's like you two are all buddy buddy now." He seemed ticked off that he wasn't getting the same special treatment.

"I can't kill her...She is the only one that can get the cuffs off..." he refused the last spoonful and grumbled to himself.

"you're getting soft old man...just wait till I get my body back, I'll take so much pleasure in sacrificing you to Jashin-sama ya lil whore" I just picked him up and stuck my tongue out at him.

"you wont get the chance to! No way am I taking the cuffs off or putting humpty dumpty back together" he grimaced at the name "and you keep getting worse at the jokes..."

I growled and placed him onto the pillow next to Kakuzu "wait! No way am I sleeping next to him! I'd rather sleep in the toilet!" I grinned sadistically at him "wanna make that happen?" He shut his mouth and cursed under his breath till he finally passed out.

I made myself comfortable in the chair by the bed, looks like I still wouldn't be getting any pleasant rest in a warm bed tonight either. Being a bounty hunter was much more work than I had hoped it would be. This was one of my toughest targets yet, and I wasn't even fighting him anymore. It seemed to be harder for me to keep people alive than kill them..

I nodded off in the chair, the last thing I see is the sleeping form of Kakuzu breathing roughly under the covers.

The noise of loud wheezing breaths woke me up, I rubbed my eyes and saw Kakuzu struggling for air. 'Crap here we go again!'

I quickly pulled the covers back and placed another damp rag onto his forehead. "don't you die dammit..." I felt like a real ninja medic after saying that. I placed my hands on his chest and focused on the little medical ninjutsu Sakura has taught me. It didn't seem like anything was helping though and he was only getting worse. I could feel the multiple beats in his chest slowly dying and it was freaking me out.

"Kakuzu! Fight it! Don't just die like this! Aren't you stronger than this!?" He groaned and I could feel only one beating heart. This wasn't good...I stared at the cuffs and bit my lip.

"fine, but don't you dare get any ideas!" I moved my hands from his chest to the cuffs and push my chakra through them. Clicking sounds could be heard, like a key in a lock. The cuffs snapped open and I pulled them off him and set them on the floor.

Kakuzu sighed like a weight had been taken off his chest, and started to breath normally again. I could also feel his remaining heart beat grow stronger. I released the breath I was holding and slumped backwards into the chair. No wonder Sakura was always so stressed, she had to do this everyday.

"thank you..." Kakuzu breathed out weakly and slipped off to sleep again.

"don't mention it..." I mumbled and stared down at him, this wasn't good. His words of gratitude made my own heart speed up. Was I getting sick too? I placed my hand over my heart while I watched him sleep till I finally found rest myself.

* * *

that was tense, but now Hidan is also with them, and Kakuzu managed to survive! Is Saeko beginning to get the feels?

lemme know how it was and hope you had a great Valentines day! 3


	7. The Tables are Turned!

Chapter 7

* * *

Finally an update! sorry for the long wait, but I should have another chapter out soon. I don't own Naruto or their characters, I only own Saeko.

* * *

Not even the loud snoring from Hidan's dismembered head could wake me up this morning. It amazed me that he could even make such noises without lungs. Only the sudden knocking on the door was able to make me jump awake from my heavy sleep.

"Mrs. Fuji? Is everything okay? How's your husband?"

Why did people just assume such things? Oh Crap! Hidan! I jumped up and stuffed his head under the pillow "wha!?- The fuck do you think you're do-! Mmmmph!"

"Just keep quiet..." I hissed at him.

I looked over at Kakuzu, and was surprised he didn't try to kill me in the middle of the night. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, trying to wake up fully, I staggered to the door and cracked it open. The concerned face of the inn owner greeted my own tired eyes.

"Sorry I had to leave last night, I had to tend to other costumers…"

"It's fine! Thank you for all the help! Might have saved his life…" I glanced over at his body giving the best loving sigh I could act on. I noticed a movement in Kakuzu's eyebrows though, they seemed to scrunch together in deep thought. Was he dreaming? Or pretending to sleep? I shrugged it off and turned back to the owner.

"It was that serious!?" he tried to look past me, but I blocked his line of sight with my bright smiling face. Kakuzu was missing his face mask, and cloak. The owner would take one look at him and freak out from the stitches and masks on his back.

"Oh no no no! Just that I'm so bad with medical stuff or how to care for someone. I don't see how he picked a useless wife like me" I laughed nervously hiding my stressed smiled behind my hand. It made it so irritating to keep this act up. I felt my cheek burn from smiling so much, and I hope he didn't see through my fakery.

"I see…well I'll be down stairs if you need me…" I nodded and thanked him again. I closed the door and turned around, only to be greeted with the embraced of a tight grip around my neck. I was slammed backwards roughly into the door, and prayed that the owner was far away enough to not come rushed back up stairs. I know the man would come running in to help, but just end up getting himself killed.

Kakuzu's strong hand fit easily around my small neck, the fingers pressing against my veins to where I could hear my own heart beat inside my head. My lungs fought for air as I was lifted from the ground, my back still pressed firmly to the door. I squinted through the pain and stared into the enraged green and red eyes of Kakuzu.

I was a fool for letting my guard down just because I thought my prisoner was too sick to move still. Especially in front of this dangerous of a criminal. Now I was probably going to die for my mistake.

I opened my mouth to reason with him, but all that came out was a gasp for air. I must have sounded pathetic to him.

"You…do you realize what you've done to me?" He spoke in a dangerously calm low voice. Like a angry mother about to let leash a ranting lecture. I shut my eyes tightly, and shook my head vigorously still trying to get air into my lungs.

"My hearts…all of them…RUINED!" He slammed me against the door again knocking the last bit of air out of me.

"Tied me up, threatened me, and drugged me twice! You've got some nerve girl…I think you've out lived my patience…" His eyes looked like death themselves, his voice held no compassion or hesitation in his threats.

"Please…" was all I was able to manage to say, I regretted saying it immediately though.

He smirked and tilted his head to the side in an almost mocking manner "what's that?" he leaned in a bit, putting more pressure on my neck "Oh, you enjoy this? Then let me continue just for you!" my arms dropped to my sides. My strength leaving my body. I didn't want to die like this, not when I was so close to finally achieving my dreams. I still have to see my dad, bring him to Konoha, live my own life, and get married maybe. My vision was going black, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

If I went down now, that would be it. He would surely finish me off and leave with Hidan's head. I focused what little strength I had left, pushing my chakra down into my feet. Blue chakra blades formed on the tips of my feet, and I forced myself to kick as hard as I could into Kakuzu's thigh.

I was shocked to hear a grunt of pain, and I was suddenly dropped onto my butt. He must have either been caught off guard, or was still weak from losing his hearts and from low chakra. I immediately took this chance to catch my breath, I coughed as my lungs burned from the sudden air supply.

"You bitch…" that was first time I heard him use that kind of language. He was on one knee putting pressure on the bleeding wound I gave him.

"You're the who attack me idiot, nice way to thank someone for saving your life, again!" I stood up now regaining my own composure.

He pushed back to his feet, and followed through with a heavy right punch, His fist was a different color though, noticeably darker. My eyes widened in fear and ducked low into a roll barely managing to miss the devastating blow he threw. The side table by the bed exploded along with a chunk of the wall behind it. That was defiantly going to gain the attention of the inn owner and probably everyone on the streets.

"way to go for gaining the entire villages attention!" He obviously didn't care and slowly removed his fist from the wall returning to his scary towering position. I was seriously a fool for removing those binds, and now I was paying for it. If only I could get him knocked out again...

I quickly glanced around the room for my bag, and found it propped against the chair I was sleeping in, next to Kakuzu. 'great...'

My plans were cut short when a click from door broke the tense silent stand off and it was thrown open by the inn owner. I heard a loud gasp behind me from him "you're NINJA!? my inn!" he cried a look of despair on his face. "shut up" Kakuzu glared at the smaller man and started to advance on us both. His chakra now flowing freely, so his tendrils were also at his command again. Kakuzu pointed his arm straight at us sending a barrage of threads capturing the poor man in a tangle. I managed to slice the ones coming my way with my chakra blade. I knew his tricks and I watched him when he was at his strongest. It wasn't such a happy story for the inn owner though. His body was strangled and then bashed against the wall behind me. A sickening crack came from his neck. I gulped trying to keep myself from getting sick.

"you bastard! He helped you get better!" rage filled me, he didn't need to die like that.

"hmph he talked too much, and got in the way" That was cold, I didn't think anyone could be so heartless. Coming from a man who had so many of them.

"look this is pointless, we both have the same goal right?" maybe if I could play on his level things could work out.

"enough talk, you die now." really? he sent more threads at me, and I went to jump away but he was sneaky this time. some had already wrapped around my foot and I ended up tripping. my face hit the floor hard causing me to grunt in pain.

"I could help you! I'm a bounty hunter too! please I can't die now!" I was all out of options, I felt low having to plead to a criminal

"dun lishin ta her Kahzu!" I could hear Hidan joining into our argument from under the pillow.

"shut up Hidan or you're next.." I looked up and I could tell he was actually thinking about it? 'yes! please...' I silently prayed.

"fine, but the moment you prove yourself useless, or attempt to escape, I'll kill you myself" my eyes widened in complete shock! really!? He was letting me go?

sure enough I felt the threads unwind from my ankle and return to his stitched arm. "You owe me money, and lots of it" Kazuzu walked over to the bed and flipped the pillow off Hidan's face

"Worthless priest..." he muttered giving him a glare

"oi! partner you're back and no longer in bondage I see!" he gave a big ol smirk which earned him a punch in the face.

"ah FUCK!" He shouted blood pouring from his nose. "shut up or I'll dump your head out the window." I stood up and sighed in relief, at least I was a live but my original plan had been dashed and ruined. Not only have the tables turned and I was at the mercy of this killer, but how in the world was I going to cash him in to the client directly?

I was broken from my train of thought from Kakuzu digging out Hidan's body parts. Was he seriously going to fix that psycho!? "don't stitch him back up!" I blurted out. He would kill me in a second for sure once he could move again. "I'm not going to carry his heavy body around anymore, and I doubt your weak body could even manage it" without even looking at Hidan or the limbs, his threads started to piece him back together and he started to advance on me.

"Now on the matter of repaying me for all the damage, time wasted, and money lost..." he trailed off silently calculating numbers "five million ryo..."

"FIVE MILLION!?" I staggered back and my eye twitched, no way was I going to seriously pay this criminal that much!

"Or your heart..." He added on glaring into my soul it seemed, I gulped and dug out my bingo book. I flipped it open and started to scan for anything close to my destination, or perhaps someone worth the collection. I paused on a picture of a man that looked about Hidan's age mid to late 20's with jet black hair. He looked like an average man with nothing special about him. I didn't care though he was worth at least six hundred thousand and was on the way to earth country. I smiled and shoved the book outward to Kakuzu's face and exclaimed "him! we can start with him and I know where his village is at!".

"hmm...fine, we leave now." and sure enough Hidan was already flexing his muscles and rolling around his shoulders.

"don't move so much, if you fall apart again you can stay that way..." Kakuzu pulled his mask and cloak back on and promptly left us to watch his back as he left. I shivered as I felt bloodlust radiating from the bed. I could feel Hidan stare me down as I threw my back pack over my shoulders and followed Kakuzu. 'Father...how did things end up like this? all I wanted was to see you and I happy again...'.

* * *

Thank you for reading! and as always reviews or messages are always liked here


	8. Nightmares and Sunrises

Hey guys! No I still don't own Naruto, but I do own Saeko! Enjoy and as always R&R! thank you!

* * *

Kakuzu and I waited down stairs for Hidan to join us. Guess he was trying to find some cloths since his were blown to bits and not exactly public or travel worthy. He finally showed his face after about ten minutes wearing simple villager cloths that looked like something the inn keeper would have owned. Just thinking about that man made my stomach drop. I didn't even get to ask for his name.

With his body together again I could now tell just how built this man was. Not as much as Kakuzu's of course, but I had to look away to the ground to stop my hormonal thoughts. The cloths didn't fit him well, in fact they were a bit too tight.

"This sucks! My cloak is ruined, my scythe is Jashin knows where, and my pendent is missing! That fucking leaf brat is dead!" He ranted all the way down the stairs till he spotted me standing by Kakuzu. "Still alive? Kakuzu must of gotten soft with being dominated by a little bitch" I glared at him and was about to retort till I saw Kakuzu instead step forward, his face full of rage. He lunged his fist as if to punch Hidan again. He flinched, closing his eyes tight in anticipation, but opened his eyes when the impact never came. In Kakuzu's fist was Hidan's Jashinist pendent. He must have salvaged it from the rubble when I wasn't paying attention.

"Stop your whining and let's get moving" Kakuzu then turned and left the building. I was shocked he didn't lay him out on his ass. Was this his way of showing comradeship to Hidan? "What the fuck did you do to his head?" He draped the necklace back around his neck then kissed the triangle symbol. He must be really attached to that thing, looked like he was kissing his girlfriend or something. "Well I did drug him twice, maybe his brain is scrambled?" I shrugged and followed Kakuzu out with Hidan right behind me. I was a bit nervous with him trailing so close to me, but what was I going to do with two S-ranked criminals now? fight them both? HA!

All three of us froze as soon as we were on the streets. "Uhhh…" I shifted on my feet nervously. The whole village was gathered around the inn. They were scared and were whispering about us. This was obviously not a ninja village, which would explain why they didn't know who the Akatsuki were when I was parading Kakuzu around town. He didn't seem fazed by the weird reactions and started to push his way through the crowd toward the exit. "Hey Kakuzu, I don't like the way these people are looking at us, and I need to sacrifice for Jashin…" He grinned like a maniac which I felt uncomfortable around and started to scoot away from him and ran to catch up with Kakuzu.

"Move it Hidan, we don't have time for your stupid God." He didn't even look back and kept walking. I could hear him groan loudly "you have all been spared this time…Heathens." This guy was a nut case for sure. If I survived Kakuzu's anger management then this man's bloodlust was second in line. We walked down the path out of the village with Kakuzu first, myself, then Hidan. I felt sandwiched in, and trapped. I was defiantly the one being escorted around now. I might have a chance to regain control over this at night once they were asleep. I still had my binds, hand crafted ninja tools, and my tranquilizers. I really wish Naruto was here now though. It just wasn't the same without his bubbly attitude and his contagious hard working demeanor. "Geez you're just as quiet as Kakuzu, this is going to be boring as ever" Hidan was obviously the loud mouth of this group.

"Sorry just thinking of different ways to put you back in that hole."

"What did you just say!? Do you want to fucking die!?" I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him. Sure it was childish, but it just came naturally.

"Why you!" he stomped up to me and gripped the collar of my shirt.

"Just because your Kakuzu's bitch and I can't kill you yet doesn't mean I won't let you get away with whatever you want." He tossed me back down to my feet and I scoffed at him "I'm no one's bitch…Bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"NO FUCK YOU!" and that's when the all-out curse war started

"At least I'm not some bitch to a fake God!" Hidan stood there, his eyes became wide and bloodshot. He started laughing like a maniac and started to approach me with such murderous intent. He was stopped though with a flurry of threads which knocked us both back from each other. I was hit so hard I felt my whole body scream and the air in my lungs was knocked out.

"Shut up both of you!" Kakuzu's normally quiet stern mask was broken and his voice was like a booming roar. "…she started it Kakuzu…" He was just like a child all right. He was fast to recover unlike myself, I was really tired of being pushed around like this. I started thinking if this whole ordeal was really worth all this trouble and headache. "Saeko, which way is this village?" My head perked up to my name and I looked over to him with questioning eyes. He actually used my name? "Uh…that way" I pointed south off the path. This path was just going to lead around back to Konoha, and we defiantly didn't want to do that. He nodded and started that way leaving us dumbfounded at his major mood swings.

"…Just remember your place bitch, you might have got Kakuzu fooled but you won't get to me!" with that he left me there as well to follow his partner in crime. The new path we were following was leading us up into the mountains which blocked us from the earth country. Not many people took this way due to the high rate of bandits and stray ninjas from neighboring countries that weren't so friendly with trespassers.

"So how did you even fucking end up with Kakuzu? I don't see a ninja headband on you. You're not from the leaf huh?" Once again it was Hidan to start a conversation first.

"No I'm not from the leaf, I was just a traveler who happened to be friends with leaf ninja" and boy did I miss them, even Sakura's girly personality was missed. Being surrounded by nothing but guys was draining on my energy. "I don't really have a home anymore, I just go wherever the money is." Hidan scoffed and raised his nose up at me "everyone and their damn money, I don't see the point in it" I lowered my head "I wish I didn't need it either, but I need it to save someone dear to me". I don't know why I was getting all sentimental around this Looney bin, but with all the things happening I was getting depressed with how things were turning out.

"You can't leave till you pay ME back" Kakuzu added and continued to blaze a trail for us through the foliage. The further we got from the fire country the rockier the environment got, and the colder it got the closer we advanced on the mountains.

"Fuck damn! I'm nipping so badly!" Hidan had his arms crossed and was shivering like a leaf, that's what he got for being such an ass, and stealing a poor dead man's cloths. I wasn't too bothered by it since this is where I basically grew up at. The other side of the mountain had a fairly large village where I'm sure we could rest at before we continued to the target's town. Problem was getting over without freezing to death or being attacked. Once we finally reach the start of the slopping mountain Kakuzu stopped and looked up "Let's keep going…" did this guy not get tired? I was exhausted and my feet were killing me.

"Oi I'm tired Kakuzu!"

"I don't care." He was already going up the slopes and moving quite quickly too.

"Just because I'm fucking immortal doesn't mean I don't get tired!" I had to agree, I was ready to stop walking. "I'd have to go with Hidan on this one…I don't think I can take another step!" I groaned and rubbed my feet to make my point. "See even the bitch agrees with me!" I shot him a glare but continued to massage life back into my heels.

"Fine…" He finally gave in and came back to the ground "Hidan, go gather some firewood." He ordered and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "WHAT!? Why don't you make her fucking do the chores! I'm your partner!" I rolled my eyes and waved them off "don't mind me, I'll gladly leave you two, I need a break." With that I stalked off into the forest leaving the zombie duo in the clearing.

Hidan's POV

I didn't know what pissed me off more, this new woman walking in and stirring up problems, or the way Kakuzu was acting around her. I know something is up with this chick and I was going to show Kakuzu she was only going to get in the way of the Akatsuki.

"What's with you Kakuzu? You're acting like some fucking whipped pussy" I sat down by a tree and stared at my partner. Maybe she had him under some kind of jutsu, but I doubted it since she seemed so weak. I got the usual glare in return from him "She is interesting, and she owes me for all the hearts I've lost." Interesting? What did this girl peek in his interest. Last time I check Kakuzu wasn't distracted by the opposite sex in the slightest. His long term girlfriend was money, cold hard cash.

"What about her could possibly be 'interesting' she is fucking annoying and is just going to slow us down. You know how the leader gets when things aren't done on time." I played with the beads on my lord Jashin's pendent sending a quick prayer for forgiveness. It has been too long since my last sacrifice, and I'm sure his was furious with me.

"She's tougher than she lets on…plus she is a lot smarter than you" was that a compliment just then? I raised an eyebrow and smirked at the old man "oh fuck! You old man! Getting all bothered with a young bitch like her?- hey wait a minute I'm smart too!" I groaned in protest "losing your hearts made you turn into such a Romeo Kakuzu-WHAO!" I had to jump up from my spot as he landed a punch causing the tree behind me to splinter and crack. "No need to get so fucking defensive about it!" I growled and sat away from him to avoid another attack.

Kakuzu's POV

I didn't like being interrogated by this priest, just hearing his voice started to make my blood boil. That was until he started mentioning Saeko. Something about her put his mind at lease and his temper would dissipate. I didn't know why I was giving all these answers to Hidan either about my interest in this woman, but if she could lead us to some money before we headed back to Leader, than her life span just became a little bit longer. Of course I'd have to dispose of her afterwards. I couldn't risk anymore draw backs and distractions from my missions.

"Losing your hearts made you turn into such a Romeo Kakuzu-" my temper snapped again and I launched a punch at Hidan, shame he moved. Probably the only reason I can tolerate this man is how much I could use him as a punching bag without getting lectured at by leader for killing another 'partner'. "No need to get so fucking defensive about it!" Hidan didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. One of these days I was going to stitch it for him. 'hm?...her chakra is moving away quickly...does she really think she can run?'.

I straightened my arm in the direction she had left, and shot my forearm out through the trees. It flew past tree trucks at a blinding speed, guided by her chakra. I gripped her cloths and started to retract my arm back in. "Eek!" I could hear her screaming and kicking the whole way back before she even appeared in the clearing. "what do you think you're doing!?" she cried as she was dragged backwards on her butt still gripping onto a stack of twigs. "I should be asking you that" I retorted in a lazy manner. Obviously she still thought she had the upper hand on this situation.

"HAHAHAH! you can't fucking run from us!" Hidan was laughing his ass off from her puffed out cheeks and sore butt from being dragged all the way back. At least she still did what she was told and had firewood. "just start the fire before I change my mind and just kill you here..." I didn't have the patience for this tonight, I was actually tired as well, and didn't want to deal with these 'children' anymore.

Saeko's POV

I couldn't believe that monster drug me back here on my butt! how did he even know I was running away? I grumbled to myself the entire time I was setting up the campfire, and when I finally managed to get a flame going I sat back and admired my work. Today had been a very long trek and the warmth from the fire made my sore feet relax. Even Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to enjoy the quiet warmth for a moment. "Hidan you have first watch.." Kakuzu didn't even give him time to protest as he was already laying down on the ground getting comfortable. At least as comfortable you can get on the cold hard ground near the mountains. "fucking miser..." he mumbled and leaned back against his tree with a sigh.

This was going against my plans, I needed them to be asleep in order to act out my plan. "Hey Hidan, if your tired I can take first watch" I offered with the sweetest voice, and smiled warmly at him. He peeked open one eye "Heck yea-!"

"No." Kakuzu had his eyes closed but he was obviously listening in on our conversation

"aw but she offered! I'm fucking pooped man!" Hidan wasn't very smart, immortality was wasted on this soul I thought.

"Last thing I want is to wake up in those cuffs again, I said no, in fact she doesn't get to watch at all. It will rotate between us." I glared at his resting body, the fire making shadows dance across his stupid Akatsuki cloak. His know it all big masked face made me want to scream.

Hidan shot me a dirty look and gave me the bird solidifying that this was all my fault. even if my plan didn't work, making Hidan frustrated had proven to be really entertaining lately and I just gave him a big ol' grin with a thumbs up before I laid down as well. Proving just how much Naruto had rubbed off on me since my time at Konoha.

_"fix your hair Saeko, we are going to go visit mommy now okay?" I just nodded my head sadly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I was always happy to go see mommy, but I hated seeing her behind those large wooden bars with all those other women. I didn't know what was going on at the time. I was too young to understand that mommy wasn't going to come home with us. She had to stay there, the men who would come up to her were always loud and mean to her. Shouting lewd words at her and attempting to grab her kimono to bring her closer to them. Of course guards, or more like thugs were always there to stop them from damaging the 'goods', but I didn't know that._

_"When can mommy come home Father..." I asked my eyes still glued to the ground. _

_"Once I can get enough money we can get her back and move somewhere nice in the mountains, doesn't that sound nice?" I perked up and nodded my head enthusiastically at his promise. I liked the mountains, the air was always crisp and clean. The morning sun would always make the sky look like it was on fire, and the mountains glitter from all the snow. "Get that away from her! how did she even get that blade!?" Shouting could be heard down the street from the brothels._

_"Grab her now!" _

_"AHHH!-EEEEK!" Father took my hand and started to run with me, pushing past people._

_The scene before us was a mess, buildings were on fire, people were running around screaming, thugs were trying to get things under control by pushing people out of the area. Some were even fighting, that's when my young eyes saw my first dead body. I stood frozen to the spot, my eyes tearing up as I saw all the people dying and blood flying in the air. "no..." I hear father breath out and let go of my hand to run over to a body on the ground near the large wooden cages. I stayed where I was, I knew who it was already from the colorful Kimono. Mommy always did like green, and graceful cranes. Only now they were stained with blood. I could only hear father's shouting and mournful cries, drowning out the sounds of fighting all around me. "Mommy...MOMMY!"_

"MOMMY!" I sat up quickly, my breathing heavy and I could feel cold sweat beading up on my forehead and neck.

I looked around, and remembered that I was still out in the forests with two S-ranked Criminals, and here I was shouting for my mommy. My eyes locked onto a pair that were staring me down and I instantly turned beet red from embarrassment. It was Kakuzu, they must of switched off sometime in the middle of the night.

"burr...sure is cold this morning..." I tried playing it off like nothing had happened at all. He just gave me a raised eyebrow in return like I was crazy or something. My attention turned to the mountains, above us. I couldn't see the sunrise very well, but just being back here made me smile. "I love the mountains don't you?" I asked knowing fully that there was only a twenty percent chance that I'd get a reply. "...I don't like the cold" his voice rumbled and caught me off guard. I turned back to Kakuzu who was also staring up at the bright horizon barley peeking out from the high slopes. His face didn't harbor any anger, but looked to be almost at peace. I liked this side of him, without the rage his nose and eyes didn't crinkle up. I only wished I could see the rest of his face. I smiled and left the calm quiet drag on "Holy fucking dick weed Kakuzu! its fucking cold out here!" and there went the peacefulness "OW! FUCK!" Kakuzu had smashed the top of Hidan's head with a hard punch. "it's too early for your loud annoying voice".

With the moment ruined Kakuzu stood and started his trek up the mountain. I had hoped we didn't have to start right away, but I suppose Kakuzu was not one for waiting. So leaving the aggravated Hidan behind I ran to catch up with the old miser.

Someone's POV

"There they are sir" I said pointing down to the base of the mountain. We got word from the neighboring village that three ninja had attacked and were headed our way. "Right! get the men ready! I don't want them getting any farther!" I nodded and ran off to the others. I didn't like my job much, being out here in the freezing weather, but it paid well if you kept the boss happy. Any sign that you might have second thoughts other than completing an order, than you were asked politely to resign...with a kuni to the back.

"Look sir! one is from the Akatsuki!" what! all the way out here? those punks were mostly around the village hidden in the rain. Finding them so far out here was kind of unnerving.

"doesn't matter we will still stop them here, there's only three after all." they all nodded and got back to prepping the traps. Those bastards will pay for ever stepping foot in our land.


End file.
